Tupperware
by marybethorama
Summary: Chapter one was written for the USS Caryl's 1st Word Prompt Fanfiction/Fanart Challenge. The word prompt chosen was Tupperware. Daryl goes on a run and brings back some gifts for Carol. They are very well received by Carol. WARNING: Chapter 2 contains smut. Note: I own none of the characters from the Walking Dead. I am just borrowing them for the purposes of my story.
1. Chapter 1

They had worked their way into a house that appeared to be untouched. Daryl took care of the walker that stumbled out of the living room. It appeared to be an old lady.

"Someone's Grandma" Michonne remarked quietly.

"How do you know she was a Grandma?" Bob asked.

"Pictures." Michonne indicated the wall in front of them that was covered in pictures of kids at various ages.

Daryl looked a bit uncomfortable as the others paused to look at the collection of grandchildren.

"Let's get Grandma out of here and see about reinforcing the doors. We might be stuck here a bit. With Tyreese's help, he dragged the Grandma turned walker out to the garage.

When they came back in Michonne and Bob were in the living room.  
Michonne was at the window. "Looks quiet for now, but we might as well hang out a bit. We can't go the way we came. We're going to have to find another way.

Daryl grunted in affirmation, sitting on the sofa and putting his feet on the coffee table. Michonne tsked-tsked him with a smile. "Grandma would have had your ass for that. No way would she have let you sit on her couch, much less put your feet on the table."

Daryl snorted, "Bit late for worryin' about that."

"True." Michonne nodded. She reached in her pack for a bottle of water and took a drink.

Daryl noticed Bob had opened what looked to be a liquor cabinet and was staring longingly at the bottles inside.

"Don't even think about it dumbass" Daryl growled menacingly.

He raised his hands in the air, turning around. "I know. I know. Not going there now." He shut the door decisively and sat down in the nearest chair.

Tyreese settled himself in a large recliner, pulling the handle to make it recline. "Now all I need is a cold beer and a football game on TV".

Michonne looked around the room picking up a small statue on the fireplace mantel.

"Let's have a look around. We should be able to get some supplies from here. Bedding, maybe clothes, maybe some food. Let's have a look around."

"I just got comfortable" Tyreese grumbled.

Daryl swung his feet off the coffee table and stood, shouldering his crossbow. "You keeping that?" He indicated the small figurine that Michonne was holding.

She looked at it and then put it back. "No, it's cute enough but I don't think so. Let's go upstairs and check the bedrooms."

"Daryl, did Carol give you a list?" she asked when the got upstairs.

"Yeah, right here." He pulled it out of his pocket."Mostly medicines and bath need towels."

"Okay, Bob and Tyreese can do the bathrooms while we do the closets and dressers. I have a list of clothes we're looking for. If this lady still had her husband's clothes, we might be in luck. Let's go shopping" she grinned.

"Every man's worst nightmare" Tyreese said under his breath.

"I heard that." Michonne said as she headed to the largest bedroom while Daryl followed..She headed for the large closet which turned out to be full of women's clothing all neatly arranged by color. Apparently the lady of the house was fond of red. She pulls out a jacket and holds it up.

"Hmmm, nice, but not really practical. This might work; I think this is about Carol's size. What do you think?" She looks over at Daryl who is backing away from a drawer full of lingerie.

He looks up. "I guess so." He shrugs.

"I thought you'd be a good judge. You certainly spend enough time looking at Carol. You should have a pretty good idea of her size and shape."

"What? I don't know anything about clothes. She's just a bit of a thing, but I don't know her size. You would know more about that." He looks around for something else to search.

"But you do look at Carol." Michonne's eyes are twinkling.

"Pfft." I'll go help the guys We need to get a move on.

"Hold on." Michonne's eye catches something in the open drawer. She walks over and pulls out a red silk nightgown.

Daryl pauses in the doorway and looks away embarrassed.

".I bet this would look lovely on Carol."

"Why would she want something like that? Carol doesn't wear that stuff to sleep. She wears…."

He stops.

"So you've noticed." Michonne suppresses a laugh.

"How can we not. We lived on top of each other long enough. He indicates the gown Michonne is holding. "When would she wear something like that anyway?"

"Daryl, if you have to ask…"

"Fuck's sake Michonne." Daryl can't meet her eyes.

Michonne just grins. "All right. I think we're done here." She holds the jacket. We should do the kitchen next and check the basement too. I'll see what those guys found." She walks past Daryl leaving the red gown on the bed. "Can you get the comforter?" We can use that.

Daryl nods and as he picks it up he touches the nightgown. Michonne is out in the hallway already. He takes the gown and slips it into his bag. He bunches the comforter up in his arms and carries it out of the room.

Michonne looks at the bundle in his arms.

Here help me fold that, it will fit better if we do it together."

Daryl looks puzzled at the bunched comforter in his hands and clumsily tries to hold the edges like Michonne is doing.

She smiles, "Here spread your arms out. Now bring that side together with my side. Good enough. I got it from here. I guess you never folded laundry."

"Nah, never bothered."

"No problem. I think we're good here. You guys see anything else?"

Michonne felt like she was taking the lead here. For some reason she felt very attached to this house. Like she knew the owner. Maybe because she reminded her of her grandmother.

"I think we got everything,"Tyreese inclned his head toward the open linen closet that he and Bob had emptied.  
"Okay let's put it all on the kitchen table while we check the pantry.

They went downstairs and made quick work of emptying the cupboards in the kitchen and small pantry.

"Not a bad haul" Bob said, regarding the pile of canned good and dried pasta (Grandma must have stocked up, or she made a lot of macaroni salads for church picnics). He gave a longing glance toward the cabinet in the living room, but Daryl growled at him and he quickly looked back. "I'll fill these bags and we can carry them out together.

Tyreese went to the door, and opened it carefully, checking for walkers outside. "All clear. Let's load up." Bob and Daryl already had a load ready to carry out to the van.

That's when the heard Michonne cry "Jackpot."

"What the hell'd you find?" Daryl asked.

"Tupperware! The motherlode. All organized by size even" She took a handful of the grocery bags they had found. "I'll just pack this real quick. We've got room."

"Why the hell we need that?" Daryl was at the door.

"Michonne looked over at him. "Carol will be thrilled. Tell her you got it for her as a gift. Trust me she'll thank you."

Daryl just shook his head as he walked to the car. Michonne was acting a little strange today.

Michonne was the last to leave the house. She hesitated for a moment, looking toward the garage. "Goodbye Grandma." she said softly as she opened the car door.

Carol hummed to herself as she put the last of the food in the Tupperware container. She was trying not to think about what had happened earlier. Daryl had made a point of presenting his treasure to her, and she had thanked him with a hug and kiss, making him blush furiously. She was afraid he would never speak to her again. Nevertheless, she was thrilled with his gift and appreciative of the thoughtfulness, unromantic as it may seem.

She looked up and saw Michonne holding a red cup.

"My grandmother had cups like this. She used to make us homemade lemonade."

Carol smiled. My grandmother stuck with Kool-Aid. She did add the sugar herself though. She wasn't the cookie-baking type of Grandma. By the way she looks at Michonne, "Have you seen Daryl. He missed dinner".

"He was working on the car the last I saw. Is that his dinner?" indicating the Tupperware container Carol had just set aside.

"Yes. Could you do me a favor and take it up to him. Carol didn't feel up to facing Daryl right now in case he was upset with her. He's on watch in the tower. He may want to wait to eat."

"I think you should take it to him."

Carol sighed. "I'll ask someone else."

Michonne gently put her hand on Carol's arm."Carol, I think you should take it to him. I don't think he's upset with you."

Carol took a breath. "All right."

She steeled herself for Daryl's reaction as she climbed the tower steps. He had seen her coming and nodded to her, so maybe he wasn't too upset.

She opened the door slowly, and stepped inside.

"I have your dinner Daryl."

"Thanks. You can leave it there. I'll eat in a bit." Daryl didn't quite meet her eyes.

Carol stood with her hand on the door.

"Daryl I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier. "I just", she smiles, "got excited about inner housewife I guess"

Daryl nodded to her. "S'Okay Wasn't mad at ya. I'm glad you liked something I thought you could use. Wasn't really a present. I mean, got you a present, but that wasn't it. Shit, was supposed to be a surprise."

"You got something for me Daryl." Carol beamed.

"Ya".

"Well I can't wait to see it, and thank you in advance." Carol stepped close to Daryl and kissed him on the cheek quickly before stepping step was light as she walked down the stairs and back into the her go, Daryl wondered what her reaction would be when he gave her her other gift. If she was this happy about Tupperware. His thoughts drifted and he didn't even notice when Michonne opened the door to relieve him. She was standing next to him before he realized she was there.  
"So, think she'll like it?" she asked. Daryl looked at her. Had she seen him put in his pack. Michonne wasn't looking at him. He merely grunted. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Still his step was light as he walked toward the prison. He thought Carol might like it very much


	2. Chapter 2

She had just got back from the shower and was putting her things away when she noticed the rather crudely wrapped package sitting on her pillow. "Daryl," she thought to herself, smiling softly. He had wrapped it in office paper that must have been scavenged from one of the offices. They always had a supply in hard to use for starting fires. He had even found some office tape to hold he paper together. She was impressed at his ingenuity. Her name was scrawled on the outside of the package along with "Happy Birthday From D." Carol traced her hand over the words. She couldn't believe Daryl had got her a gift. She hadn't made a big deal of her recent birthday, not wanting a fuss made over it, but Daryl must have heard her discussing it with Hershel. It turned out that one of the Woodbury residents had been keeping a calendar and it was confirmed that Carol had recently passed another year on Earth. Hershel had wanted to add her birthday to his list, and she relented after initially protesting, but only under the condition that he didn't tell the others. She picks up the package and opens the paper, to find something red and silky. Did Daryl know that red was her favorite color? She strokes it for a moment-it feels like real silk-before removing the rest of the paper.

She finds herself holding what looks to be a silk nightgown, or negligee she supposed it should be properly called. It is exquisite. And sexy. She has never worn anything like this, even on her honeymoon, when thinking she was in love, she had offered herself to Ed like a true virgin bride with the requisite white gown. The gown was full-length, with a low-cut lacy bodice and a full-skirt. Carol looked at it wondering what Daryl had been thinking when he picked it for her. It was true that their friendly flirtations seemed to be possibly moving toward something else, and Daryl seemed more comfortable with physical contact lately, but was he interested in taking their relationship to a new level? Carol had to admit that she had thought about it more than once. She was only human after all, and she did care for Daryl. She had only recently began to admit to herself, that she might be open to more. She looked at the gown, and sighed. She felt confident in her new physical strength and she was happy with the way she looked, but she had resigned herself to the fact that frivolous things like pretty clothes were a foregone luxury in times when clean clothes and showers were not to be taken for granted.

The gown was glamorous and she couldn't remember a time when she had felt glamorous. Maybe Daryl just wanted her to have something nice. She had mentioned to him once how she had kept a scrapbook of pictures cut from magazines. She collected pictures of pretty clothes, places she'd like to see someday, even pictures of lovely homes and gardens. It was something just for her, a means of dreaming a different sort of life, one she dreamed of sharing with Sophia someday. Really she hadn't aspired to much. Just a home of her own, a place where she could be safe, and do what she liked, not having to constantly be on guard against Ed's rage. She didn't aspire to a fine home or a designer wardrobe; her tastes were really rather simple. But since Ed had a way of noticing anything that was special to her and usually destroying it, she learned to hide things from him. He wouldn't have understood anyway, either deriding her for her childishness at cutting out pictures or accusing her of wanting too much. She had learned long ago not to want much. She had showed the book to Sophia, who had started her own scrapbook, though hers was filled with pictures of boy bands and clothes that would appeal more to a teen girl. Also Carol had noticed, pictures of makeup, something that Sophia was not allowed to even consider wearing, no matter what Maddie's mother let her wear.

Carol smiled sadly at the memory of Sophia as she stroked the gown in her hand. She held it in front of her. She supposed she would have to have a talk with Daryl to see if she could feel him out, so to speak. She snorted quietly at the image those words brought to her mind. Maybe she could be a bit more enthusiastic with her thank you and see where it went from there. She knew he was on watch tonight and she decided she'd take him a piece of the cobbler she'd held back from dinner for him. Daryl had a sweet tooth and she had saved her portion for him as a treat. First though, she decided to try on the gown. After making sure her curtain was closed, she discarded the shorts and tank top she had been wearing and slid the gown over her head. She wished she had a full-length mirror to see herself. The gown was a tad too long, but otherwise it fit perfectly. She found herself twirling. She felt a little silly but she couldn't help it. As she turned back toward the front of her cell, she heard someone clear their throat.

Startled, Carol put her hands in front of her chest to hide herself from whomever was there. It was Daryl.

"I...thought you had watch tonight…" she sputtered, feeling herself blush.

"I switched with Tyreese." Daryl replied as he closed the curtain behind him. He was staring at her.

Carol took a deep breath and dropped her hands, smoothing down the skirt of her gown. "I love it Daryl, thank you." She looked down at herself briefly. "I've never had anything so nice."

Daryl didn't say another word as he put his crossbow down, and stepped toward her. He dropped to his knees and put his arms around her, burying his face in her middle.

"Beautiful, Fuck Carol." she heard him mutter.

Carol slowly brought her hand around and stroked his hair.

"Daryl?", she asked hesitantly.

"Do you want me to leave, " he questioned, still not looking at her.

She gently pulled on his hair, so he would look up at her.

"No," she answered simply.

Daryl stood and put his arms around her somewhat awkwardly. Carol smiled up at him and pulled his head toward hers. She kissed him with all she had. Daryl responded in kind. They stayed like that for several minutes, before Daryl pulled away.

"Carol?" he asked watching her carefully. "If I don't leave now, I don't think I'll be able to. Are you sure this is what you want?".

Carol nodded, her eyes shining.

Daryl pulled her closer to him as his lips trailed down her neck. He had wanted to get his lips on her neck for a long time. Carol tilted her head, to allow him more access. She couldn't believe this was happening. Daryl was now nipping lightly at her skin with his teeth. He would leave marks, but she didn't' mind. Her grip tightened on his shoulders She wanted to hang on forever. Daryl lifted his head and looked at Carol. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, and her chest was heaving. Her nipples were poking through the gown. He lowered his head and sucked on one through the silky material. Carol gasped and her hands went to his hair gripping tightly. She pushed his head toward her other breast and he obliged her silent plea. He lifted his head and returned his mouth to hers, his hands going to her ass. The same ass he'd watched so many times as she walked away or better yet, bent over to pick something up. He could feel the silky material of the gown under his hands as he ran them over her body He wanted to rip the gown off her and take her right there against the wall, but Carol deserved better.

"Carol, baby". he was kissing her just below her ear.

"Yes," Carol answered breathlessly.

"Let's lie down. We can stop if you want. I won't hurt you." He assured her.

"I know Daryl. I trust you." Carol reached up to help him with his clothes, but Daryl hesitated.

Sensing his shyness, Carol turned toward the bed pulling back the blanket, so she could get underneath it. She reached down to remove her gown before getting in bed, but she heard Daryl say "Leave it on." in a low voice. Carol slipped inside the covers, looking away as Daryl slid in beside her. She lay back against the pillow as Daryl followed, bringing his mouth back to hers. He gently pushed the straps of the gown off her shoulders as kissed her there. Carol found herself writhing underneath Daryl as his hands continued to explore. He pulled at the bottom of her gown until with her help, he had it bunched above her waist.

"Can we take this off?" he growled.

"Yes." moaned Carol, "She pushed Daryl back gently and sat up so she could pull the gown over her head and toss it onto her pile of clothes. She'd pick it up later.

She lay back down and pulled Daryl back to her, but he hesitated. Carol felt a stab of fear. They'd got this far. He couldn't stop now. She didn't think she could take it. She wondered if he had changed his mind. She did not want to stop. She had never felt this way before. Ed had been perfunctory at best.. Not knowing any better, Carol had hoped it would get better as they were married longer, but it never did. Eventually the abruptness turned brutal. Aside from her vibrator, which had brought her pleasure she had to admit, Carol had never experienced this type of pleasure with a man. Not that Ed counted as a man, she supposed. She stroked his face saying his name in a soft voice. She could still feel his hardness pressing against her. thigh She reached out to stroke his chest, causing him to grunt and her to let out a small giggle.

"Something funny?" his lips curled up a bit in an expression of amusement.

That made her giggle even harder. She couldn't help it.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm trying to have sex with you here," he grumbled, rolling over to his side and pulling her with him, so she was facing him.

He stroked a hand down her back. "You want me to keep going or are you just gonna laugh at me. I know i ain't real good at this."

"Stop." she couldn't completely suppress the giggle that escaped as she used Daryl's usual protest.

Her next words were spoken in a serious tone.

"Daryl, I've only ever been with…" She bit her lip, not wanting to bring Ed's name up at this moment. She took a breath and continued. "I was a virgin when I married." She shook her head. "I thought that's what I should do. Let's just say it didn't turn out so well for me." She laughed ruefully, looking into his eyes.

"I want to be with you Daryl. Just feeling you touch me is…it's wonderful Daryl, and i don't want you to stop."

Daryl watched her as she spoke, His expression had darkened as she had appeared to be on the verge of saying Ed's name but he waited for her to finish.

Daryl gently pushed her on her back again, positioning himself between her legs.

"All right then", he said with a grin before bringing his lips to hers again.

His hands continued their exploration, as his lips traveled along her jaw and down her neck.

Carol was stroking his neck and shoulders while she whispered his name softly.

Daryl flicked his tongue out to taste her skin. _She tasted sweet. _He nipped her neck, just catching the skin with his teeth, causing Carol to gasp and tighten her hold on his shoulders.

He started to move down her body, kissing her chest and tasting her skin. He wanted to do this in daylight sometime so he could trace all of her freckles with his tongue. Carol was breathing heavier now.

Daryl moved a hand up to cup one of her breasts, it filled his hand nicely. He squeezed gently earning another soft moan from Carol.

Carol was trying her best to relax into Daryl's touch, feeling a little apprehensive. She knew she was no longer young, though her breasts were still quite firm. Merle had once made an appreciative comment about her breasts after looking down the front of her shirt, saying something about "don't need much more than a handful" She bit down on her lip, trying to stifle another giggle at the memory, Daryl seemed to be testing this theory as he cupped the other breast in his hand. He brushed his thumb across her erect nipple causing Carol to gasp again. His hand returned to her other breast while his mouth followed where his hand had recently been.

Daryl sucked her nipple in his mouth. He had caught a glimpse of carol in the shower one day and he had spent many nights in his bunk thinking about her round breasts and pink nipples. He sucked harder and was answered by Carol grabbing his hair and holding his head in place.

It was his turn to laugh.

carol made a noise of protest as he let go of her nipple. Her grip tightened as she tried to force his head back to her breast.

"You ever gonna let me go?" he growled in an amused tone."

"No" she said fiercely, "keep doing that. Please" she added a moment later, not able to keep the pleading tone out of her voice.

Daryl grunted and continued as he had been doing, swirling his tongue around her nipple, as he pulled it into his mouth. He was worrying her other nipple with the fingers on his other hand as he sucked. Finally he switched sides and adjusted himself using the hand that had been fondling her breast to support himself while his other hand trailed between her legs.

Carol clenched her thighs together at first (Ed never touched her that way) before forcing herself to relax. Daryl's long fingers trailed between her soft folds before he dipped one finger inside her making her gasp. Daryl pulled back to watch her face as he continued his explorations until finally finding her clit and brushing a finger across it. He dipped his finger back into her moisture before circling it gently increasing the pressure slightly as he observed her reactions.

"Yes, just like that. God. Daryl." Carol bit her lip, surprised a little at her own forwardness.

Daryl watched Carol's face as her breathing quickened. He decided to try something Merle had told him about. He had done this before of course, he wasn't a virgin, but the truth was most times, he was only worried about himself and he never knew how long he was supposed to do this. Carol's response just made him want to please her more though. He replaced his finger with his thumb and inserted a finger inside her.

Carol cried out. She had never felt anything like it.

Watching her, Daryl grinned as he inserted a second finger, keeping his thumb on her clit as he moved his fingers in and out. Remembering Merle's instructions, he crooked them slightly.

"Daryl!" She cried out his name.

Carol felt the sweetness of her orgasm hit her as she spasmed around Daryl's fingers. He slowed the movements of his thumb as she came down, finally withdrawing his hand.

Carol opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Daryl" was all she could get out.

Daryl watched her face as he put his fingers in his mouth and licked them.  
"Oh my God" Carol gasped. She had never seen anything so erotic in her life.

Daryl grinned even wider.

He reached up and caressed her cheek gently.

"I did okay" he asked.

"God yes, Daryl, I've never…"Carol couldn't finish. She reached up and pulled Daryl down to her, bringing his mouth to hers. She held his head in place, she kissed him passionately, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Finally she pulled back lifting his head from hers, but not letting go.

"Please Daryl now, I can't wait any longer" she pleaded.

Daryl positioned himself between her legs, bringing his rock hard cock to her entrance.

"This okay he asked.

"Yes" Carol moaned, wrapping her legs around him.

Daryl groaned as he entered her. She was hot and tight around started moving at a steady rhythm.

Carol moaned and began to move with him.

Daryl was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold on, Carol felt so good.

He grunted as he adjusted her legs, finding a deeper angle.

Carol moaned louder.

Daryl kept thrusting as Carol fell apart under him Each of her moans was answered by one of his grunts, which were becoming increasingly louder.

He could feel Carol tightening around him. He thrust harder.

Carol was clutching at Daryl's shoulders, her nails digging into him. She felt another orgasm approaching. Finally, she went over the edge, turning her face into the pillow to muffle her cries.

Carol's orgasm took Daryl over the edge and he threw his head back as he came inside Carol.

He held still as he shuddered through the aftershocks finally collapsing on top of Carol. She moved her hands up to stroke his hair as he buried his face in her neck.

Finally he rolled to his back, taking Carol with him, so she was half-lying on his chest.

Carol felt his chest move as he chuckled lightly.

"What is it:" she smiled lazily up at him stroking the scruff along his jaw.

"Just thinking about it would be if you weren't trying to be quiet. I bet we'd have the walkers stirred up for miles around.

Carol blushed.  
"I wasn't that loud was I?"

Daryl rumbled with laughter.

"Yeah, you were baby."

Carol's heart leapt at hearing him call her baby, but then a thought crossed her mind.

She pulled her head back from where it was resting on his chest and looked up at him.

"Daryl, you're not upset are you? I'm sorry I was so loud."

Daryl looked puzzled.

"Why the hell'd I'd be upset? That was the best fu-, uh sex I ever had."

Now it was Carol's turn to giggle.

"Me too."

She then hissed. "But do you think people heard us."

"Yup"

Daryl pulled her close.

"Now come on let's get some sleep. Got an early morning tomorrow. Maybe you can wake everyone up. If you're up to it.", he yawned."

Carol snuggled into him getting comfortable.

"Mmmmm, I might be."

He gently stroked her hair as she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
